littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger23
is the 23th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 72th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Kinjo attempts to get adjusted to his life as trumpeter as well as his newfound aura. Tsubaki try to help out, but he still feels deeply upset about his father, an American musical instruments store owner who urges him to stop playing trumpet and live a normal life away from show business. Synopsis Kinjo attempts to play on trumpet to feel golden aura dwelling within, but he failed as he recalls about his father, an American musical instruments store owner who urges him to stop playing trumpet and live a normal life away from show business. So, Tsubaki and the others take Amatsuki brothers on a tour of the city, showing Kinjo all of the delights it has to offer. Despite seeming to have fun, Kinjo feels he shouldn't be allowed to enjoy himself because his father will not allows him to join the brass band group. Meanwhile, Doom is tasked by Niewial to gather dream energy while Scarve is still in despair after he lost DeathtroyerTrio group. Later, Tsubaki is being to listen to Kinjo's playing on trumpet to forget about his father's order so he can join the brass band for live concert. As Kinjo quickly finds himself struggling to fit in brass band's concert, he and Tsubaki is approached by pianist Nanami, who shows Tsubaki the importance of keeping your heart filled with warm things. Just then, Doom appears and targets Nanami to create a mole Bloodroid Flammole the Moleroid, using an additional bloodline and Nanami's nightmare to powers him up. As Tsubaki struggles to fight the Moleroid on her own, she is assisted by the Kinjo, showing her the power of warm feelings as the sun. With his newfound aura from his trumpet, he performs Sun: Violent Bright Sword on Moledroid before Ginta joins him and defeats the Bloodroid. Scarve plays the tone of rampage to enlarge Flammole to attacks the brass band. But Soare has comes to save the day. Thanks to the new power, Soare suplex Flammole before combined with Fengari into GingaShin, destroying Flammole. As the Saint Card has just claimed, Tsubaki and the boys are brought to meet Nanami at NagareFest house, who reveals to be Principal Nagareboshi's daughter and makes Kinjo an official member of NagareFest Committee. Major Events *The RyuseiRangers learn about Nanami Nagareboshi being the daughter of Principal Nagareboshi. *Doom is offered for his solo mission and summoned Bloodroid for the first time. *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Taiyou Ranbou Meiken **Taiyou Meihakou *Nanami offers Tsubaki to let both Kinjo and Ginta joins as the NagareFesta committee members. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Lord Niewial *Doom *Glam *Maester Scarve *HellCore *Bloodroid Monster: Flammole the Moleroid Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Yuusaku Shijima *Nanami Nagareboshi *Hidesada Nagareboshi Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Sunrise Rapier weapon coord. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Bloodroid monster is Fireworks Yukata. **'Disguise Coord used': Musician *Kinjo's image song, Shining Senorita, is played during the episode for the first time. *This episode marks to the third arc of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime